


Like Mist In The Sun

by terachan



Series: HP Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terachan/pseuds/terachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt UP at hpgw100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Mist In The Sun

**Title:** Like Mist In The Sun  
 **Author:** [terachan](http://terachan.livejournal.com/)  
 **Ship:** Harry/Ginny  
 **Rating:** G  
 **WordCount:** 100  
 **Author's Note:** written for the prompt UP at [hpgw100](http://community.livejournal.com/hpgw100/).

Among the debris of Hogwarts, she was. Dirty and bruised, her clothes torn.

The sunlight lit up her hair, the dust around her like mist in the sun. To Harry, she had never been more beautiful.

She came towards him, running. The hair and the dress in the wind.

And Harry kissed her.

The scent of flowers mixed with smoke and sweat, overwhelmed him.

 _I will not leave you anymore!_ He wanted to scream.

But his voice was blocked, suppressed by so many emotions.

His heart was beating so much as to threaten to climb up, up, up, to the sky.


End file.
